


The Worst Thing

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [290]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survival is, perhaps, not the worst thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Worst Thing  
> Written: January 15, 2016  
> Prompt: any. any horror stories

survival is  
           perhaps  
not the worst thing

but you remember  
you remember  
           everything

without the grace of forgetting  
there is no escaping that

long after dust settles  
long after blood dries  
long after flowers bloom  
          on the grave  
long after the last goodbye

you remember

survival is a second chance

but you must embrace it

there are worse things  
           perhaps  
but you can't think of any


End file.
